Hit The Bottle
by Danifaith12345
Summary: Bella agrees to a risky bet just to escape Alice's terrible match making. Will running around drunk at school really be the fix Bella's love life needs? Or will she just be getting her self into loads of trouble? Who knows maybe a little bit of both...BxE


_**A/N: Hello! So I got the idea for this story after a wild weekend with my friends. I thought everyone could enjoy some drunk Bella along with some sexy, mysterious Edward ;] So I hope you enjoy and please review to encourage me to continue! :]**_

It was midnight or maybe even later, the sky was dark and peaceful, not a cloud in site. The stars twinkled above us like white christmas lights and the moon looked so at ease and calm. Imagine the mellow moon, he's looking down at us, at our crazed world. One day I'd go live on the moon where there was no life to worry about just me. Just me and my stars forever. I stumbled in the dark waddling like a fool, and murmuring things under my breathe.

"You okay sweet heart?" He steadied me by my waist and I tried to pull away but ended up falling into his arms as he wished.

"No... go!" I pointed blindly into a random direction.

"You hadda lot to drink, you needa sit down." His voice was concerned but I knew better than to trust some guy on the streets.

"Alice!" I screamed into the distance, I could still hear the bumping of the music somewhere near, meaning I wasn't far from the party, meaning Alice should be close.

"Lets sit down." He tried to calm me but I wasn't having it, words slurred out of my mouth before I could catch them.

"No see my friends... Alice... I need Alice." I almost fell over for the second time but again he was tight on my waist preventing the fall. I didn't care how ridiculous I looked with my hair falling into my eyes and my shoes in my hand. I didn't care if this guy was trying to rape me or trying to actually help me. I was drunk. I didn't give a fuck about anything and I loved it! I loved the alcohol burning like flames at my throat and the instant buzz after a shot. Then the loose playfulness after too many causing you to just flow through the air like the wind.

"Here i'll go get Alice but stay here." He gently eased me to the ground and instead of sitting I sprawled out on the cold cement. It was freezing and hard like ice, I let my fingers spread relaxing my hands and closing my eyes. I felt so soothed, it reminded me of the cold sand at the beach, I even imagined hearing the waves crashing to shore in the back ground. My numb lips pulled into a smile, a smile of content. I peaked open one eye at the dazzling sky reaching out as if to touch it.

"Pretty." I smiled up at the twinkling lights, then squeezed my eyes shut again. A heavy feeling overwhelmed me, the wind bit at my skin and I suddenly needed a blanket and pillow this moment, better yet a bed. As I was just about to fall into a deep slumber clicking of heals became loud in my ears, along with voices, too many at once to really hear what they're saying but voices I could recognize.

"Bella are you okay!" Alice bent over to caress my head and my

eyes fluttered open to see her along with others all bent over with their eyes on me. I lifted my head to stare at them all then relaxed back to the ground, I was too drunk too even see anything.

"Alice... why'd you leave me?" I reached up to her like I was a baby wanting to be carried.

"Come on Bells lets go home." Was all she said and the rest was just a black blur.

* * *

"So what happened this weekend?" I teased during breakfast, I was feeling great no hang over what so ever to my luck!

"_You_ happened." Alice rolled her eyes as she nibbled on toast and I broke out into laughter.

"Oh I wasn't that bad, I've been worse." I reasoned stealing her bacon. She narrowed her eyes and swatted at my hands.

"Get your own!" She wined with that adorable pout set on her pretty pink lips. I mocked her pout and continued to steal her bacon.

"So who was that guy?" I gnawed on a piece of bacon.

"What guy?" She half listened to me while the other half of her was more interested in the paper.

"The guy! The one who came and found you for me!" I reminded her of what she was talking about just 5 minutes ago.

"Oh that guy! He was cute!" She erupted with excitement moving her paper aside and l had a feeling she was going to get very animated with this.

"Did you know him?" I couldn't hide my interest because in all honesty I was dying to know. Plus even as petit as Alice can look she gave off huge vibes of energy to anyone near her. Alice bounced in her seat and her baby blue eyes were wide with joy, she put a hand through her jet black hair as if she was preparing herself, then began to tell the story.

"So I don't know him, but he came up to me and I was instantly ready to take my panties off." She chirped in her very high but pleasant voice.

"Wow he must have been cute then." I teased sarcastically.

"Alice you'll take your panties off for anyone, you're gonna need better reasoning than that to win this case."

"I am way too excited to talk about this guy to even be offended by you calling me a slut. That better?" Alice glared at me as she took a sip from her mug.

"Okay that's better continue please." I bit back a smile. Our bickering and snide comments were just part of our morning ritual. Whats a friendship if you don't insult each other constantly? No matter how rude the comments could be, Alice and I were inseparable, and it would be like that forever. Alice was my other half, the sister I always wanted, and I was pretty sure if I wasn't married by 40 I would just marry her. We've been best friends since diapers and our dads have this bromance going on that's pretty gay and I'm pretty sure our moms are one step away from sleeping with each other. I'm exaggerating of course, they just all really like one another. I giggled out loud at my outrageous thoughts causing Alice to stop her rant. She glared at me with such intensity I thought she'd take a butter knife and stab me in the neck.

"Are you even listening!" Alice huffed annoyed with me.

"Yes yes! Im sorry keep going!" I quickly defended myself and offered her a piece of bacon to calm her.

"So as I was saying! I'm pretty sure he goes to our school!" She squealed back to her chirpy, jolly self. Never doubt the power of bacon.

"Are you going to sleep with him?" I smirked at her, resting my chin in my hand.

"Nope." She popped her 'P' and smiled down at her newspaper. I was confused to say the least, when did Alice not jump at the chance to be with a very attractive guy? Even though I call her a slut as a joke we both know she really is. So this answer really caught me off guard.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You are." She giggled.

"Oh god please no." I groaned leaning back into my chair and throwing my head back. I looked up at the ceiling my eyes roaming the cracks and my hands gripping my wooden chair so I didn't fall over.

"I hate it when you play match maker!" I cried to the ceiling squeezing my eyes shut.

"Too bad." She shrugged taking another sip from her mug.

"Wait I have an idea!" I sat up straight to stare at her. "What if I pick a guy!"

Alice put her paper down grazing the edges with her finger tips, and fixing her eyes on me.

"You mean you're gonna pick up a guy?" She stared at me with absolute disbelief.

"Yeah!" I tried to smile convincingly, I hardly believed myself.

"Bella you never pick up guys, you said yourself its degrading." She mocked me.

"Well I have learned that letting you play match maker is equally, possibly even more degrading so I think I'll just go with the other one."

"Oh it is not that bad." She rolled her eyes.

"Uh yeah its 'that bad'." I mocked her tone and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Fine! You have one week, or else I'm calling up that guy."

"A week?"

"Don't push it Bella." She said firmly going back to her paper and I sighed in defeat. I was never the girl to pick up guys and if I'm not at a party drinking with my peers I'm usually pretty quiet and to myself. There really is no hope for me unless I have a drink in hand. People thought I was amazing when I was wasted, and then they think I'm dull sober, frankly I strongly agree with them. They are totally right I suck at life sober. Its just something I had to come to terms with.

"What's on your mind?" Alice looked up from her newspaper, her best friend instincts were tingling. I hated that she always knew when something was up.

"What teenager reads the news paper?" I asked incredulously to change the subject. She flipped me off and returned to her paper. I pushed eggs around my plate aimlessly, I made such a yellow mess, they no longer looked appetizing. My eyes glanced up at the clock and it looked like we should be heading out soon if we didn't want to be late. We were usually late anyways so I don't even know why I cared to check. I was beginning to be bored with myself and my own thoughts.

"Alice this isn't going to work!" I erupted suddenly making Alice jump startled and her knee hit the table.

"Jesus Bella." She put her hand over her heart still startled.

"I am way too boring and dull. No one likes me unless I'm drunk. I mean I'm sitting here with you and I'm boring myself. Sure you don't notice cuz you're use to it, but everyone else thinks I'm too lame to function. I can't do it." I sighed ending my rant and slumping my shoulders.

"'Too lame to function?'" Alice raised an eyebrow trying to fight back a smile.

"Someone wrote it in my yearbook in 8th grade." I mumbled staring down at my plate and almost laughing myself.

"Bella! That was 8th grade this is senior year! This could be a whole new you!" Alice giggled reaching out to touch my hand.

"Oh shut up. Easy for you to say social butterfly." I pulled my hand away.

"Well its easy for me to talk to people because I judge them all before hand making myself feel superior." She shrugged.

"Alice!" I laughed shaking my head.

"What? Its true, everyone does it." She batted her eyes dramatically. "So what makes talking to people easier for you?"

"I have to be drunk to talk to people." I joked running a hand through my hair. Alice's eyes brightened that instant, and I knew immediately that it couldn't be good. She hopped out of her chair and bounced through the kitchen looking for something.

"What are you doing?" I watched her open cabinets frantically searching behind canned food and cereal boxes.

"Yes!" She squealed and I took it she found what she was looking for.

"What?"

Alice reached into the cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of vodka that had yet to be opened. Before realizing what she was suggesting my thoughts lingered on the fact that, that was largest vodka bottle I had ever seen.

"Where did you get that!" My eyes were popping out of my head.

"For my birthday! I wanted to save it for something special." She slowly approached me with the bottle, holding it as if it was a sacred treasure.

"And this my dear is special."

"Are you saying you want me to be drunk at school? No way." I pushed the bottle away.

"Not drunk Bella, just a good buzz to get you talking!"

"I cant!" I shook my head looking away from her then looking back into those blue eyes.

"Come one Bells! You're hot even if you don't realize it! Stop being greedy and share that nice ass!" She animatedly played with my hair and pinched my cheek.

"Well I would if I was trying to reach out to the lesbian demographic." I laughed pulling her hand off of my face, she rolled her eyes and shoved the bottle back at me.

"Come on Bella it'll be fun!" She bounced up and down.

"You're a bad friend." I teased groaning into my hands.

"I just wanna have some fun! You might really enjoy your self." She cooed rubbing the bottle on my head. It did actually sound fun, I could really let myself go who knows who I would attract. It would be the greatest opportunity to actually be someone and have an actual reputation. Its my last year in high school why not go out with a bang? I looked up at Alice who was pleading with her eyes, she smiled down at me and she knew she was winning.

"Fine." I mumbled looking away from her, trying to hide my smile.

"What?" She almost screamed.

"I said fine!"

"Ahhh!" She squealed clapping her hands together and bouncing up and down. I was unable to hide my smile now.

"But!" I quieted her victory dance. "This is only between you and me."

"Of course! I promise!" She put out her pinky and we sealed a pinky swear. I glanced back up at the clock and began to panic.

"Dude we have to go!" I grabbed my plate and pushed my chair back.

"Oh no you dont." Alice pushed me back into my chair pointing to the vodka bottle.

"Its Monday, the first day of the week. Drink up!" She smiled and after a few shots I was smiling too.

_**A/N: So whaaaattttt do you think? I shall cherish your personal opinion!**_


End file.
